


Knitting Needles

by GreenieMerry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette friendship, F/M, Gen, Gift Exchange, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML Secret Santa, ladynoir established relationship, pure fluff goodness and the kids being wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Chat needs to find the perfect gift for Ladybug. Thankfully he has a good friend Marinette to help him out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Knitting Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkingonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonthestars/gifts).



> This was written for Tumblr's ML Secret Santa gift exchange. In true Merry fashion, I just barely made the posting deadline with some time to spare. 
> 
> I hope I got my giftee's name right in this post, if it's wrong let me know!

\----

Chat sighed happily as he and Ladybug shared a kiss. Against his lips, he heard his Lady give a little giggle as she slowly pulled away.

“We’ve been together for over six months now, Chaton; I would think you’d be used to kissing me by now.” Ladybug said with a tease in her voice.

“I will never get over kissing you, My Lady…I’ve been waiting to kiss you for years, and I will never get over it.” Chat said, leaning back in his seated position. He smiled at the young woman beside him, as her gaze turned to the Paris skylight. The city lights bright against the darkened sky as the sun had just set.

Ladybug giggled and shook her head, “you make it sound like decades, instead of just three years.”

“It felt like decades!” Chat expressed with a large grin.

Ladybug shook her head before dissolving into giggles again. She shifted in her seated position, leaned her head against Chat’s chest. “I’m going to miss you while you are gone.” She said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“I’ll only be gone for a week; I’ll be back for New Year’s Eve.” Chat explained as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling how cold she was. Adrien had to leave for London in a few days to spend the Christmas holiday with his aunt and cousin. Amelie had been hounding and insisting that they come over for a visit. Gabriel finally relented. Partially, in that, he was only sending Adrien over to celebrate Christmas.

Of course, Ladybug didn’t know these details, just that Chat was leaving for a short time. Even though they were dating, they still were keeping their identities a secret. Chat had hope, though, that Ladybug was slowly coming around to the idea.

Ladybug shivered, and Chat held her closer, “I know,” she said, “but I’m still going to miss you.” She stated.

“I am very miss-able, aren’t I?” Chat said with flare. He could tell that Ladybug had rolled her eyes. “We’re still meeting up the night before I have to leave, right?”

“Of course! I have to give you my gift, as well as the Horse Miraculous.” Ladybug stated. After Chat had told her that he would be gone for Christmas, they decided that he would have the Horse Miraculous. In contrast, he was gone in case of an akuma attack. “and be sure to keep your akuma alert app on and up-to-date.”

Chat nodded as he realized that he has yet to find the perfect gift for his Lady Love. Now that they were dating, he wanted to give her the perfect gift that showed her just how much he loved and cared for her.

Ladybug let out another shiver and cuddled closer to Chat, “It seems as though it gets colder and colder each year.” She said with her teeth chattering. The suits could only do so much, and Plagg told him that Ladybugs tend to feel the cold a little more if they weren’t actively moving around.

Chat tried his best to warm her up with his own body heat, “It’s getting late, and it seems to be pretty quiet; how about we call it a night.” He suggested. As much as he would love to spend the entire night holding her in his arms, it was better that she could warm up at home in her own room.

Ladybug sighed and nodded, apparently coming to the same conclusion. “I hope that maybe Hawkmoth will give us a few more days of peace…” she said, looking around. Christmas usually did mean fewer akumas. Most people were in a cheery and festive mood, probably making Hawkmoth’s job harder.

Or Hawkmoth likes to take vacation time.

Chat let out a hopeful laugh, “Yea, at least then I can spend my time away, not worrying.”

“It will be okay, Kitty.” Ladybug said, wrapping her arms around him one last time and kissing his shoulder blade, before pulling away. She pulled out her yo-yo, “see you in a few days.” She said, “bug out!” she was then flying out of sight.

Chat watched her take leave, waving as she flew off, “I love you.” He said quietly to himself before turning and heading in the direction toward home.

\--

“Oh Plagg, what am I going to do?” Adrien said, flopping down on his bed after he got back home.

“What are you talking about! You and Ladybug already thought of a plan, you’re going to have the Horse Miraculous while you are visiting family. You have nothing to worry about.” Plagg said before taking a large bite of cheese.

“Not that Plagg, but in a week, Ladybug and I are going to have our last date before I leave, and I have nothing for her,” Adrien said, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. “And knowing her, she is going to have an amazing gift…I just want to get her something equally amazing.”

Plagg shrugged, “So? You have lots of money, go get her a nice piece of jewelry or something; girls love that.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “it’s our first Christmas together as a couple, and we haven’t been dating for all that long. An expensive piece of jewelry might be an inappropriate gift. I don’t know exactly what she likes in the way of jewelry, so in the end, I’d just be buying her something generic, and nothing that speaks to who she is and how much she means to me, and how much I value our partnership and relationship.” Adrien let out a long sigh.

“Oh man, I thought your melodramatics and lovesickness would have gotten better since you got together,” Plagg complained. She flew around the room in search of his next slice of cheese.

Adrien sighed and rolled over to his side, “I just want to give her the perfect gift.” Adrien said before he finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the perfect gift to give his Lady.

\--

Every now and again, Marinette liked to surprise everyone and make it to class with more time to spare. Even rarer, Marinette arrived at school before Adrien. Of course, Adrien now knew Marinette well enough that if she is at school early, it meant that she pulled another one of her all-nighters.

Not that Adrien was judging. Marinette was one of his best friends, and he would never judge her night routine, even if he did think she needed some sleep sometimes.

“Good morning, Marinette.” Adrien greeted her as he set his stuff down, “you’re here early.”

Marinette let you a yawn. She put down the knitting she was working on and stretched, “I had a late-night last night and just decide to stay awake through it; otherwise, I would never make it on time to class.”

Adrien was thankful that Marinette got past whatever nervousness she had around him. She was so much fun to talk to…and even a little cute. He looked down at her knitting project, “what are you working on?”

“Oh, it’s a cardigan for my Maman for Christmas. I noticed her other one was getting a little worn and thought she could use a new one.” Marinette explained as she picked up her knitting needle again.

“That is very kind of you Marinette, I know your mom will love it,” Adrien said as he watched her work.

Marinette’s cheeks went a little pink at his compliment, “Thank you, Adrien.”

Adrien watched her for a second before a thought came to him, _He should make Ladybug something! She’s been complaining about how cold it has been. Maybe he can make her a scarf or something?_ He bit his lip, he didn’t know how to knit, and Marinette was the only person he knew that knew how.

He couldn’t ask her to make one for him…she had her own projects to work on to add more to it and in such a short time frame, but he was a fast learner, so maybe she could teach him?

“Hey, Mari? Can I ask you something?” Adrien inquired, leaning on her desk.

Marinette’s cheeks turned red again before nodding, “S…sure Adrien…. anything for you.” Okay, so sometimes Marinette still stuttered and was shy around him.

“Well, you know how I’m leaving for London for a few days to visit my aunt and cousin for Christmas?” Marinette nodded, encouraging him to continue, “well, I want to give my girlfriend a gift before I leave…”

“Oh, you want to commission me for some work…I don’t know, Adrien…it’s kind of tight for me right now….” She said, guilt dripping from her voice, “No, no for you, I can make it work…” she trailed off.

“No! No!” Adrien said hurriedly, “I mean, I want to make her something…so I was wondering if you can give me a quick lesson on knitting…so I can make her a scarf or something.”

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes before nodding, “Oh…yea, I mean I can try. I never really taught anyone.”

“I’m sure you’ll be a great teacher Marinette.” Adrien said with full confidence, “Although I am successful, it would be a different story.”

“I’m sure you’ll be great, Adrien; you are great at everything, I mean…. you’ll do fine.” Marinette stuttered out.

“Great! Thank you, Marinette! I have some free time this afternoon. Can I come over then?” Adrien asked.

“Yes! Yes, you can; that works out perfectly.” Marinette said.

“Okay, see you then!” Adrien gave her a small wave before turning around to sit at his desk. Nino had just arrived with Alya. He could vaguely hear the two girls talking.

“Alya!” Marinette whispered behind him before mumbling to her friend. It sounded like she was talking about someone having a girlfriend. Still, he wasn’t sure who they were talking about.

It didn’t matter because this afternoon, he was going over to Marinette’s house so he could make Ladybug the perfect gift.

\---

Adrien convinced Nathalie that he had a big project to work on with Marinette before school was out for the break. It wasn’t a lie because he was going to Marinette’s house to work on a project. If Nathalie just happened to infer that it was for school, then oh well, it made it easier for him.

On his way up to Marinette’s room, he ran into Tom and Sabine in the bakery, and they loaded him up with tarts, pastries, and cookies to bring up, so they don’t go hungry. He made a mental note to stop by before his gift exchange with Ladybug, she told him before she loved baked goods, and he was sure she would love Tom and Sabine’s place.

He hurried up to Marinette’s room, where she was waiting for him.

“Hi…Adrien!” Marinette greeted him as she shuffled some pieces of fabric around and cleaning off her chaise lounge. “I’m sorry for the mess…” Marinette apologized.

Adrien laughed good-heartedly, “It’s alright, Marinette. I understand that your busy, and I really appreciate you helping me.”

“Yes, of course, anything for you, Adrien.” She pulled out a bowl filled with different colored yarn and another bowl with knitting needles. “so uh, make yourself comfortable, and uh, we will get right to work.”

Adrien nodded and sat down on the now cleared chaise lounge, and Marinette sat next to him, “So you said you wanted to make a scarf or something?” she asked him.

“Yeah, for my girlfriend. We can only meet up at night, and she’s always cold, so I thought maybe a scarf or a hat will keep her warm and have a little reminder of me while I’m gone for the holiday,” Adrien explains.

Marinette smiled at him, a faintness of sadness over her face before she shook her head. She had no reason to be sad. She had her own great boyfriend of her own…that no one knew about yet. “Well,” Marinette said, sitting up, she was going to make sure that Adrien’s girlfriend had the best scarf from one of the sweetest guys in the world, “Let's go with a scarf. It’s easy enough for a beginner.” Marinette handed him the bowl of yarn, “first, pick your color.”

Adrien looked through her collection, “can I choose two?” he asked her. He found black yarn and green yarn, “she’s uh, a big Chat Noir fan, and I think she’d like a Chat scarf.”

Marinette chuckled as he held up the yarn, “well, it might make it more difficult, but for a fellow Chat fan, I’m willing to help out.” As she grinned. “And black and green are the perfect colors for him,” she added.

“Thank you, Marinette,” Adrien said as he watched her put the rest of her yarn away and then turned her attention to the needles.

“Now,” she said, pulling out two large knitting needles, “I think you will work better with the bigger needles because you're still learning, and they might be easier to handle.”

Adrien leaned in close to Marinette as she started her instructions, even starting the first row. When she passed the needles to him, he worked slowly, concentrating hard on each loop. When one dropped, Marinette simply helped him fix it. It wasn’t long, though, he realized that he was working mostly on his own. Adrien was so fixated on his work he was caught by surprise by a laugh and click of the camera. He looked up to see Marinette putting down her phone.

“Sorry,” she said, “It just that you had your tongue poking out, and I thought that Kagami would love it.” Marinette said, “don’t worry, though, I won’t send it to her until after you give her your gift.”

Adrien blushed lightly, “Uh, Kagami?”

“Your girlfriend?” Marinette stated, confused, “isn’t that who this gift is for? That is what you said.”

Adrien nodded, “Yea, but it isn’t Kagami…we didn’t work out and just stayed friends…I thought you knew that?” Adrien asked.

“Oh…I just thought that you got back together….and you didn’t want to say anything because it didn’t work last time,” Marinette said, slightly embarrassed. 

Adrien smiled, “It’s okay, Marinette…It’s just that my girlfriend and I want to keep it on the down-low for now; it’s still pretty new, and I we don’t want to jeopardize it. It was the only kind of the truth.

Marinette smiled. Adrien’s relationship sounded a little bit like her and Chat. It was new, yes, but they weren’t going public yet because they didn’t want their relationship used against them, and they haven’t figured out a good way to reveal their identities. Though Marinette was getting ready to know…it would be so much easier to date outside the masks.

“That sounds like my relationship with my boyfriend.” She said she never told any of her friends that she was seeing someone, but if Adrien was talking about his secret girlfriend, she could let him know a little bit about her boyfriend.

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone,” Adrien said, surprised but happy for his friend.

“Yea…it’s pretty recent…and like you, we just want to keep quiet for now,” Marinette explained.

“Hmm.” Adrien said thoughtfully, “well, when you are ready to introduce him to me, I want to meet him so I can be sure that he is good enough for you.” He said, grinning at Marinette.

“He is.” Marinette said with a little laugh, “but that same goes for your girlfriend; I can’t have you dating just anyone.”

“Well, thank you for looking out for me. I know I can count on Marinette.” Adrien laughed.

“And I can count on Adrien,” Marinette said, laughing. She laughed so hard she fell from her seat next to him.

Adrien quickly put down his knitting and helped her up, “Marinette, are you okay?”

“Yea, yea.” Marinette said, sitting back down, and Adrien sat down next to him again, “I’m fine, nothing new for me.” She paused for a moment, “I did mean what I said though, I know I can count on you, you’re my friend Adrien, and I am really happy for you.”

Adrien smiled sweetly, “I know Marinette, and the same goes for me too. I am happy to have a friend like you.” He leaned over and hugged her. He smiled when she relaxed in his arms and returned the hug.

A few moments later, things settled down, and they returned to their work. Adrien focusing back on his knitting while Marinette worked on her own knitting.

“So, have you been looking at Universities yet?” Adrien asked, his focus still on his scarf. It was coming together slowly. It looked like nothing Marinette could do, but it was too terrible.

Marinette nodded, “Yea, I’m getting my portfolio together and getting ready to fill out applications. I have good hopes of getting to the Paris College of Arts.” She bit her lips, thinking for a moment, “My parents think I should consider a school in New York or London…but I’m not sure.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. He would be sad if she left, but getting into a really great fashion school in London or New York would be great for her future career. She deserved all the opportunities given to her. “You’ll do great, Marinette, no matter where you end up… and when you are launching your designs, you know who to ask to model.” He said, looking up at her, winking.

Marinette blushed again, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” She shifted in her seat, “what about yourself?”

Adrien shrugged, “My father wants me to go into business, so I can eventually take over the business…at least the business side of it.” Adrien let out a chuckle and held up his slightly lopsided scarf, “I don’t think he’ll want me to take control of the fashion part.”

Marinette smiled at him, “but what about you?” she asked again.

Adrien shrugged, “I don’t know what you mean?”

“I mean, you said your father wants you to go into business…that is what your father wants, do _you_ want?” she asked gently.

Adrien bit his lip, “promise not to laugh?” he asked.

“I could never laugh at you, Adrien,” Marinette said firmly, putting down her knitting and giving him her full attention.

“Alright…I haven’t told anyone this…not even my girlfriend.” Adrien started, “but you know how a few years ago, I made that movie and voiced Chat Noir?” Marinette nodded, encouraging him to continue, “I really enjoyed that. I think it would be fun to voice characters for cartoons and movies.” He smiled, “but I don’t think my father would like that…” he trailed off.

Marinette reached over and took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “we can’t always please our parents. We have to do what is best for us and what makes us happy.”

Adrien squeezed her hand back, “thank you, Marinette. I really appreciate it, everything.”

The two smiled at each other before breaking away and turning back to their work. They worked quietly for a while longer before Adrien’s phone went off, letting him know that it was time to go.

“Thank you, Marinette, for helping me out and keeping me company while I worked.” He said, about to hand over the knitting needles back over.

“Oh, if you aren’t done yet, you can keep the needles and yarn. I have plenty, so you keep working until you are done.” She explained.

“Oh? Are you sure?” Adrien asked, always taken aback by her never-ending generosity. 

“Of course!” She said, leaping up to help him put away the knitting needles and yarn in his bag. “You can even return them after you get back from your trip.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien said as he grabbed his bag before pulling her into a hug, “again, for everything.”

“Any time, Adrien,” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I do want to see the finished work before you give it to your girlfriend.”

“Of course! I’m excited to give it to her, I know it isn’t perfect, but I know she’ll love it.” Adrien explained as he started toward her door. “I’ll try and finish it tonight and show it to you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it!” Marinette waved to him as he opened her trap door, “bye, Adrien.”

“Bye, Marinette.” Adrien gave her one last wave before leaving through the door.

\--

The next day at school, Adrien waited outside of the school for Marinette. In a small bag, he had his finished scarf, which he would give to Ladybug tonight. When he saw her coming in from the bakery, walking at a hurried pace. Which let him know that she was running later because she probably actually slept last night.

“Oh, hi, Adrien!” Marinette said, slightly out of breath, “did you finish your scarf?” she asked.

“Yup!” He said and pulled out a green and black scarf. The pattern was slightly skewed, and some of the knots and rows didn’t match up. “It isn’t perfect-” he started to say.

“If your girlfriend loves you, she’ll see the love and care you put into the gift and why you wanted to give it to her. She’ll love it, and it would be perfect for her,” Marinette explained. She wanted to say that if it was her, she would think it was perfect.

Adrien smiled, “Thank you, Marinette.” They walked together to the locker room, “um do you think I can stop at the bakery tonight and pick up some treats?” he asked

“Sure, just give me a text before you stop by, I have plans later tonight, but my parents are more than happy to get a box ready for you,” Marinette explained.

“Oh sure, thank you again, Marinette.” Adrien smiled. It would be hard to go through the rest of the day while anticipating the gift exchange between him and Ladybug, their last date before the new year.

\--

Chat stood on the rooftop that he and Ladybug had agreed to meet up at. He paced slightly as he held his wrapped gift in one hand and a box of Dupain-Cheng baked goods tucked under his other arm. Ladybug ran a little late, which was weird because she was never late to their meet-ups patrols or dates.

After a couple of extra minutes, he heard the wonderful sound of the zipping of the yo-yo, “Sorry I’m late, I got caught up in something.” Ladybug said as soon as she touched down, she walked over and gave him a kiss.

“You’re here now, My Lady, and that’s all that matters.” He said, kissing her back.

Ladybug smiled at him and noticed the little set up he made. A blanket spread out on the rooftop, with a few candles spread around.

“It looks lovely, Chaton.” Ladybug said, walking over and sitting on the blanket and placing her gift for Chat next to her.

“Thank you,” Chat said, sitting next to Ladybug, “I wanted to make it as special as I could.”

“It’s very special, but only because it’s from your heart.” Ladybug said, leaning back on her hands.

Chat smiled. That was a lot like what Marinette told him earlier, “Oh, here, I stopped by one of my favorite bakeries.” He said, pulling out the box from under his arm and handing it to Ladybug, “take your pick. I like everything about them. It’s all great.”

Ladybug smiled and took the box from Chat. Her breath left her lungs when she saw the box's design; it was her parents’ bakery. Her heart beating fast as she opened it, and she let out another gasp.

It was the same box she put together for Adrien. She tried not to jump to any conclusions. Maybe her Maman gave the box to the wrong boy, it was likely, even though she told her that it was for Adrien, and her Maman is always good at making sure the right box.

Everything alright, Ladybug? Do you not like it?” Chat asked sadly.

“NO!” Ladybug said louder than she intended. She then caught the look on his face, “No, I mean, It’s great, I love it.” She said as she picked out a chocolate macaron and started to eat it.

Chat smiled, happy with the answer, before picking out a passionfruit macaron and eating it one bite. Ladybug tried not to put much thought into it. “They are great, aren’t they?” Chat said with his mouth full.

“It’s wonderful.” Ladybug said quietly. She sat up and took the gift she had made him, “here, this is for you.”

“Oh!” Chat said, rubbing his hands together, getting the crumbs off, before taking the gift. He quickly unwrapped the gift and held it up. It was a black beanie hat with little red cat ears. “It’s a Lady-Cat hat!” He said excitedly as he pulled it on. It fit over his head and ears perfectly. “I love it, thank you.” He said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

Ladybug smiled, “thank you, I am glad you like it.” 

Chat was nearly bouncing with excitement, “here, now open mine!” he said and handed her his gift, “I made it on my own…I had some help from a friend, but it was mostly all me.”

Ladybug giggled as she gently unwrapped her gift, “I’m sure it’s-” she stopped talking as soon as she pulled out the gift. A green and black scarf, some of the pattern was missed, and slightly skewed. It was the exact same scarf Adrien showed to her this morning at school.

“Is everything okay, My Lady?” Chat asked, his face fell, “you don’t like it do you?” he said sadly.

Ladybug was shaken out of her, stupor, “Oh, I love it, Adrien.” She said without thinking. Chat could only be Adrien, with the box of treats and the scarf. It had to be him.

“What…My Lady?” Chat said in shock, “You just…called me Adrien?”

Ladybug had tears in her eyes by then, “I know it’s you…” she said, holding up the scarf, “I…” she took a deep breath, “You came to my house, and I helped you start it.” She said with a little laugh because, of course, this is how it would work out.

Chat’s eyes went wide, “Mari…Marinette?” he asked

Ladybug smiled and nodded, “that’s right, it’s me.”

Chat grin turned wide, “Of course, you couldn’t be anyone else…it fits. It makes sense.”

Ladybug laughed and wiped her eyes, “so you’re not disappointed?”

“Never!” Chat exclaimed, “It’s perfect, amazing, the two most amazing girls I know is just one! I’m the luckiest cat-boy in the world!” Chat looked at her with concern. “Are you disappointed because I’m Adrien?”

Ladybug took her hand, “No, no, I’m so happy, just surprised.” She said, squeezing his hand, “I love you, all of you.” She let out a little laugh, “In fact, until fairly recently, I had the biggest crush on you…Adrien…and it was only when I realized that I fell in love with Chat you, I thought I could let go of the crush on you, Adrien, but I guess not…and that…I sound crazy now don’t I?” Ladybug rambled.

Chat laughed and opened his arms to her. He relaxed when she went into his arms, “No crazier than the situation is.”

“It is pretty strange and crazy.” Ladybug said, still wiping her eyes.

“But I’m glad I get to experience it with you.” Chat said, resting his chin on her head. “Can…can I ask you out….as civilians?” he asked slowly.

Ladybug chuckled slightly and looked up at him, “I would be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“So, you aren’t mad that we accidentally revealed ourselves?” Chat checked in with her.

“Honestly? It didn’t go as I had planned…but I’m glad it happened. It had to have eventually.” Ladybug said. “I love you, Adrien Agreste.”

“And I love you too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chat said, holding her close. The two spent the rest of the night cuddled up together and watching over the city that they protect.


End file.
